


Relationship lessons

by nicksmom3612



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicksmom3612/pseuds/nicksmom3612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of Rumbelle fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I make no money with this piece, I do this only for fun. The characters are the property of ABC and the creators of OUAT.  
> Rumpel dealing with an hormonal Belle. Hope you enjoy and comments are appreciated.

Rumpelstiltskin felt rather foolish as he peeked around the doorframe into his kitchen trying to see if Belle were there, and more importantly trying to ascertain what kind of mood she was in. She had been behaving very un Belle like for the last couple of weeks, and he had been walking on eggshells around her in abject fear of his life. 

Her normally placid demeanor had been replaced by either a raging shrew or a tender emotional lover. His problem being that he never knew which Belle was going to greet him.

He had first noticed the change in her when he had, in the heat of the moment, commented on how beautifully plump she was in all the right places. He had meant it as a most sincere compliment, but she had frozen and looking him in the eyes, her own blazing with fury demanded to know who he thought he was, calling her fat.

He had protested vigorously that he most certainly did not think that she was fat, but that she had what he considered to be a beautiful, full, womanly figure. Well he might as well have thrown a bucket of ice water on her, as that would have had the same effect. It was the first night that he had slept alone in his own bed in six months, and he was determined not to make the same mistake twice. The main problem being that he never knew what would set her off.

Standing at the door of the kitchen, he heard her humming what sounded like a happy tune, and determining that that was a good sign sauntered into the room with a smile on his face, and a cheerful greeting on his lips, only to have it die in his throat when he saw that Belle was weeping as she hummed.

She looked around when she heard his footsteps, her blue eyes swimming with tears, and sobbing she ran to him throwing her arms around his neck and weeping as though the world was coming to an end.

Confusion setting in yet again, Rumpelstiltskin hesitantly wrapped his arms around her making soothing sounds, and gently rubbing her back. “Belle” he whispered “what on earth is wrong love?”  
She tried to control her sobbing, and looking up at him, between hiccups, said brokenly “I… I.. love you so much… so much” and then her sobbing overtook her again, her body shaking in his embrace.

He stood holding her having no idea what to do, and so he went with what he thought was the safest choice, at least in his mind, and said “I love you too sweetheart… please don’t cry.” 

His confusion only mounted when Belle suddenly tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him into a very passionate kiss, all tongue and teeth as she bit his lower lip, moaning with pleasure. ‘Ah, emotional lover, Belle had shown up today‘, he thought as he pulled her against him and joined in enthusiastically. He certainly didn’t pretend to understand her wildly erratic mood swings, but he wasn’t going to argue with an obviously highly aroused woman. After all he was no fool, and with all rational thought fleeing his mind he proceeded to give her what she wanted. 

She attacked him, (for really, that was the only word that accurately described her behavior), two more times that day, once in the library, and then again when he was at his spinning wheel. Both times he was more then obliging in seeing to her desires, leaving them both thoroughly sated. (His beloved spinning wheel had nearly met it’s demise as a result of Belle’s adventuress nature, and he had told her in no uncertain terms, that the wheel was off limits from now on, although he did admire her creativity).

Upon retiring that evening he was almost expecting to be pounced upon once again, but instead Belle simply curled up beside him, gave him a languid goodnight kiss, and drifted off to sleep. He was actually quite relieved, he was exhausted.


End file.
